The present invention disclosed herein relates to a device and method for calculating lesion features, and more particularly, to a device and method for calculating lesion features on ultrasonic images.
Breast cancer is currently one of the most frequently diagnosed cancers. To determine whether a lesion of a breast is benign and whether a tumor thereof is malignant is important for early detection of the breast cancer. Mammography and breast ultrasonography are typically used for a radiological examination of a breast. According to the breast ultrasonography, a degree of reflection of ultrasonic waves is visualized to provide a cross-sectional image of breast tissue. Compared to the mammography, the breast ultrasonography provides an examination without exposure to radiation and has a high degree of diagnostic accuracy. Thus, the breast ultrasonography is recently widely used.
As an image processing technology is developed, a computer is more frequently used for processing medical images during radiation diagnosis. Therefore, for applying a computer diagnostic technology to the diagnosis of the breast cancer, a device and method for classifying tumors on an ultrasonic image by using a computer are required.